


A new life

by CristyGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal always top, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristyGraham/pseuds/CristyGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to leave everything and start a new life with his family to, but over time the changes occur. A story showing moments of the most beloved cannibal tv family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, sorry for the confusion but my account was hacked and the three chapters on were posted by someone else, an unbalanced person who said it would stop writing and even offended my beta. Good thing I have a comprehensive beta and understood the situation. I hope you will understand.  
> I appreciate the understanding and the help of my beta CaptainCasButt , without you there would never be this story.

Will was sitting on the sand, facing the sea in front of their new home. As fertile as his imagination was, he had not been able to imagine what had happened there only forty-eight hours ago. Will sat, trying to recall the memories, but still could not believe it was real. It was like a dream and as strange as it seemed, it was an oddly good dream.

He had accepted Hannibal's proposal to flee before his meeting with Jack. Will had earlier been shocked by the secret ultimatum, wondering if Hannibal suspected something. Then Will felt the sincerity in his words, realizing that after all that had passed Hannibal wanted to start over again but with him at his side. An overwhelming desire arose within him, and he replied after what was only a few minutes, with a simply said, "Yes". Hannibal then instructed him to go home and gather only his basic supplies, feed the dogs, leave a note for Alana, and then return, because their trip had been scheduled for that night.

Before leaving, Hannibal touched his face, looked into his eyes and thanked him. Confused, Will asked "Why?". Hannibal replied, "simply for accepting me".  
Will left disoriented, but went straight home. As crazy as the situation was, he did what Hannibal asked, packed a small suitcase with essentials, fed his dogs, and with great affection, left behind a note, asking Alana to take care of the dogs and not to worry because it was nothing. Something strong inside him said that he would be happy, and following his intuition, he returned to Hannibal.

What a surprise (or should he say "shock") to come back and be received by Abigail! Will felt his legs becoming weak, and his head was spinning, but his heart was pounding and full of joy. She told him that Hannibal explained everything and said that he would protect her. Not knowing what to do, she agreed to stay hidden in his home. Hannibal, with a smile on his face, entered the room and asked Will if he had enjoyed the surprise. Will was without words and had tears in his eyes. The only thing that he could do was thank Hannibal profusely. After, he had embraced Abigail tightly while Hannibal was watching them. When Will finally released Abigail, Hannibal took her hand and exclaimed that everything from their past was done, and from that moment on they were a family, and no one in the world could separate them. Hannibal had said it with a sincere smile and when Will looked at Abigail she was also smiling. In that moment he was sure he had made the right decision.

The trip had taken place without incident, even with Will looking back the whole time, wondering if Jack was following them. Although he was sure that no one knew anything yet. Hannibal was as usually calm and collected as he always was. Looking at him one would never have guessed that he was a cannibalistic killer on the run. Abigail was a little tense and held Will's hand the whole time, only relaxing when they were on the plane. The three sat together, and as Abigail slept, Will curiously turned to Hannibal and asked where they were going. Hannibal said they were going to paradise and smiled at Will. Will frequently asked other questions throughout their flight and Hannibal would deeply look at him and say he did not know. Will awkwardly turned his face toward the window with his chest tightening at the thought of the trap that he and Jack had planned for Hannibal.

When they arrived at their destination, Will was not at all surprised to see that they were in Italy. The country was beautiful, but even more beautiful was the beach house, that according Hannibal he had bought especially for them. For their family. Will had delighted himself mainly by stand facing the sea. An ironic sense of freedom. In turn, Abigail was fascinated and along with Will, they began exploring all parts of the animated home like two lively children, while Hannibal watched, spellbound. The house was large but cozy, and had three en suite bedrooms. Abigail was romantic and wild eyed and she had loved knowing that she would be able to wake up facing the sea. In addition to the front rooms they had a wine cellar, a small library, an office and one empty room. Abigail wanted to know what Hannibal would reply with if she offered her idea that they could decide together what to do with the rooms. Abigail got all giddy already imagining a lot of the images and design. There was a basement in the house, Will thought, contrary to what he always imagined, that he no longer cared for Hannibal's hunting now that he was his family and he thought back to how Hannibal had said nothing could separate them.

But one thing had bothered Will. Hannibal had asked him which room of the house Will would like and Will had finally decided on the room next to Abigail, where Hannibal's room was down the hall. Will was disappointed with the way he felt. When Hannibal said that they were a family he hoped that they would act from that moment as a couple. The tension was born and raised between them since they had first met and it had become almost unbearable, but Will hoped Hannibal would take control of the situation as always. Hannibal's "driver side" always left him fascinated. Will was never a person to take control and Hannibal was his safety. Now that Will felt disoriented with the thought, he began to question, does Hannibal really want that? The answer could be yes but that he had preferred separate bedrooms? Could his empathy have their relationship wrong? Or was it his desire for Hannibal that had confused him? He had no answers yet but his new life was just beginning. It is better to give it time and see where the situation would lead them. Will just hoped things would change, for at least his heart longed for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the sand Will kept thinking about last night. After he and Abigail explored the house, Hannibal had said that he would prepare dinner. Hannibal had provided a person to supply the house for them, and of course, someone to do the cleaning. Everything was perfect, just as Hannibal liked it. The house was well away from the nearest small town. Here they had enough privacy.

 

While Abigail helped Hannibal with dinner, Will relaxed and watched them fondly. He had never seen Abigail so happy since he had known her, so unlike her old self, always tense or afraid. Now though, as she prepared dinner, she was so relaxed, even daring to make fun of Hannibal's perfection mania. Hannibal also seemed like he was a whole other person. He was much more informal with his slightly disheveled hair and he began to smile much more than usual, something rare that Will had never seen. From time to time they would exchange glances with each other and smile, causing a warm feeling inside of Will's chest.

 

During dinner, the weather outside was hectic. Abigail talked endlessly about her plans for the future. She had said that she wanted to go to college and become a competent psychiatrist like Hannibal. Hannibal claimed he was happy to be an inspiration to her, but he expected that she did not want to leave home so early. Abigail replied that she was in no hurry because she wanted more time to enjoy with her new parents. After so long, she finally had a father and a mother. Hannibal chuckled and said he was pleased with his parental title as Father. Will, stunned by Abigail's statement, asked why he had to be the mother. Abigail gently took his hand and said that his title as a mother was not a joke, but that she gave him this title because he protected her as a mother. She explained that it did not mean he was not a man, but only that he often acted like a lioness mother. Will understood but feigned a frown and she approached him with a large grin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She asked if he would be angry if she called him Mom. Hannibal chuckled loudly when Will said that he could not deny her anything when she had asked him with that hopeful smile of hers. He pulled her into a hug saying she could call him whatever she wanted and he would never be offended. Abigail hugged him back, holding him in a tight embrace, and said that she did not expect anything else of her beloved mother. Hannibal laughed again, and Will was left utterly amused.

 

After dinner, Abigail said she was going up to her room because she was very tired from the long trip and claimed that the only thing she wanted was her bed. She said goodbye to her parents with a kiss and finally went up to her room. Despite his familiarity based on long sessions of therapy, Will could not think in words when he was alone with Hannibal. Hannibal simply asked Will if he would be going to sleep soon. Will replied only with the statement that he would read a little. Hannibal claimed that he was tired and was going to retire to sleep, making his way to his room, leaving Will unresponsive. Will walked into the library, found a book he deemed interesting enough, and led himself away to his room. However, it did not take even half an hour for him to get bored and he left the book on the table. He was unable to concentrate much, and the only thing he could think about was the strange way in which Hannibal was acting towards him. The two had always had a close relationship. At first, it had been an intense friendship, after, an intense hatred and finally an intense attraction. Now Hannibal treated him well, but was much more reserved and distant, leaving Will confused with clouded thoughts and feelings. Tired of fighting with his mind and fantasies he attempted to sleep.

 

The bed and sheets were extremely high quality, and probably very expensive, as was everything in the house. Will laid down and soon he found that sleep had come to him, followed by those wretched nightmares. Will dreamed that Hannibal and Abigail were walking along the beach, chatting cheerfully, when Jack and his team appeared and pointed their guns. Will tried to talk to Jack but he was furious and pointed the gun at Hannibal, shooting him several times. Will instinctively hugged Abigail in a protective embrace. It was only when the shots had ceased that Will looked up at Hannibal. His shirt was soaked with blood and he was lying motionless. Dead. An unbearable anguish took hold of Will and he cried and screamed, calling Hannibal's name. When Will woke up crying and desperate, he realized that Hannibal was sitting next to him, trying earnestly to calm him with a multitude of sweet words. Without thinking Will grabbed him in a strong yet gentle embrace, and quietly asked Hannibal to stay with him. Hannibal got clean sheets and a change of clothes and lovingly helped Will to change. Even while disturbed by his nightmare, Will shivered at the touch of Hannibal's hand on his skin. After Hannibal laid down, he called Will to lie on his side. Will laid down awkwardly away from Hannibal. Hannibal, smiling slightly, suggested for Will to get closer to him. Will obeyed and nestled closer to Hannibal. Hannibal took him by the waist, causing an involuntary groan to escape from Will. Will, without the courage to face Hannibal, laid his head on the chest of the other man, while Hannibal stroked his thick curls and whispered in his ear that everything was fine and that it was all a nightmare. Will did not know if he had said Hannibal's name aloud in his sleep, but decided not to ask. Hannibal put out the lamp and continued his caresses Will's curls and with the sound of his deep voice, Will fell asleep quietly.

 

Will woke alone, and Hannibal was not around. Will stood up and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. When that was done, he went downstairs, and smiled brightly as soon as he could smell the delicious wavering scent that came from the kitchen. Approaching, he heard Hannibal guiding Abigail on the preparation of a particular dish. Will greeted them warmly, smiling with affection, Abigail gave him a kiss and a "Good Morning Mom". Hannibal just grinned and asked if he had slept well. The corners of Will's mouth twisting more awkwardly as he answered back with a shy "yes". They ate breakfast while listening to Abigail talk about what they should do about the empty room. Hannibal said that this was their decision and that he would be happy to fulfill their desire. Will said the decision was Abigail's to make. She spoke up without missing a beat, claiming that she did not know whether to make a game room or a TV room out of it. Will said that the idea of an empty room was to make everything more attractive. Hannibal answered back saying he had chosen everything in the house and that it was now time for the family to make a choice. The house was also theirs, after all. When Hannibal pronounced the word family, Will had blushed and said no more. Abigail without realizing (or simply not wanting to), continued to say that after breakfast she would look into the room and asked if they wanted to join in her company. Hannibal claimed he had some things to sort out, but Will accepted.

 

Will thought everything looked bigger in the room. In the morning, with the light shining through, it seemed even larger and beautiful than he had thought it was. By the sea, the beach window looked like a dazzling painting. Will was lost in thought and hardly heard what Abigail had even said to him. Unable to concentrate, he told her he needed some air and to take a walk along the beach. He her asked if she wanted to go along and she said that she wanted to stay in the room and look around a little more. Leaving her alone, he went onto the beach by himself, walking aimlessly about the dunes. When he finally got tired, he sat in the sand and began to think of all that had happened in the past two days.

The end of memories.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, Mom," Abigail called and then came in the room sitting next to Will.

"Something happened, Abigail?" Will asked, surprised by her sudden arrival.

"Not with me. You do know the end is a long time from now," she looked at him taking in his anxious appearance, and smiled. Will smiled back.

"I'm thinking about everything that happened, still trying to digest all this madness" Will replied

"Are you regretting it?" she asked seriously. The atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I really do not regret" Will said with a decided tone.

"I was shocked by his decision to run away with us. After all that Hannibal made it out with you, he still doubted that you were accepting" said Abigail.

"I've been thinking, and I think the explanation is quite simple" Will paused leaving Abigail curious.

"And what is the explanation?"

"Both me and you are murderers and Hannibal made me see that. Okay, so we kill for different reasons, but we still feel good when we do it. I do not agree with Hannibal's reasonings, but that is his method, and we have ours. I hated him at first, but ended up realizing that everything he did was to make me accept my true nature. Even after being a murderer he was the person who understood me more and cared about me the most, proof of this is that you're still alive, you were a gift for me."

Abigail sat thoughtfully, then added

"I agree with everything you said. It's strange that I'm a fugitive from justice and yet never felt so happy in my life. Hannibal may have his faults, but he loves us, we are his family."

"I am very happy you feel that way. Hannibal cares about you and loves you very much, Abigail, but does he feel the same for me?" Will asked with a distant air.

"Do you ask this because you've never slept together?" Abigail asked with an amused tone.

"Abigail!" Will blushed and could not face her.

"Did I say something wrong? You two are my parents it is only natural that I be worried" she said offended.

"Hannibal is distant, he treats me well, but after all that I feel like I'm living with a gentle stranger, not someone who says he wants to have a family with me." Will added sullenly.

"I do not know what is going through his head now, but I'm sure Hannibal loves you. I knew him and the only thing that put a smile on his face was talking to you, Mom." Abigail patted Will's face.

"Tell me one thing Abigail. This idea to call me Mom, it is an invention of Hannibal's is not it?" Will asked smiling at the tender way she treated him.

"It was my idea, but I admit, I call you out loud like that was his idea." Abigail and Will started laughing but were interrupted by the voice of Hannibal on the balcony saying that lunch was ready.

After lunch Abigail and Will were pack up, since last night they were very tired. Will finished first and went down to look for Hannibal. He found him in the library where he was reading an article inside of a notebook.

"Any news about us?" Will asked curiously.

"We are being sought by the FBI. Jack gave an interview saying that you are probably my hostage." Hannibal replied calmly.

"Did Jack really think so?" Will asked distracted.

"A strange thought as he thinks you killed Freddie Lounds". Hannibal answered without changing the tone. Will did not know what to think, did Hannibal know that Freddie was alive? Does Hannibal know that it was all a trap? Perhaps that was the reason behind his distant behavior, but if he knew of treason, he had yet to kill him. Was it because insisted they were a family? Will was disoriented and feeling guilty for hiding Jack's plan. Will decided to stay quiet, he feared for the life of Abigail and also another fear as big as enough to eroded his insides, was not the fear of death, but fear of losing Hannibal. It was weird they still behaved as friends, but somehow he felt connected to Hannibal in a more intense way. Will must have been very quiet for a long time and ended up startled when Hannibal spoke again.

"All right, Will?" Hannibal asked, and his tone was curious.

"Yes, it's okay, I was just thinking about Abigail, she needs to have more freedom when you want to leave." Will changed the subject.

"It's just a matter of time then. We'll all have more freedom, I hope you're not feeling stuck here Will". Hannibal watched closely.

Will smiled happily.

"No way, I love this house, this is the only place where I felt really free."

"I'm glad you feel that way Will, this house was bought especially to make you feel good and Abigail, I want us to be happy here." Hannibal said this and looked straight into Will's eyes, it gave Will the courage to ask why Hannibal was acting strangely. However, before Will could speak Abigail came in and asked if they would like to take a walk on the beach. Hannibal readily accepted, but Will refused saying he wanted to finish his book. They went out and Will could hear Abigail's laugh from afar, as he sat down, but instead of reading the book he decided to put his ideas in order.

 

Dinner was quiet. Abigail and Hannibal laughed and talked as father and daughter while Will watched them. They were sitting on the balcony, talking and making plans. Strangely Abigail was early to bed claiming she was sleepy. After picking up a book in the library she said goodbye to both of them and went up to her room.

The tense atmosphere came back and Will did not know what to say. They sat a few minutes in silence and suddenly Hannibal stood up, stating that he was tired and started heading to his room. He wished goodnight to Will and when he turned his back Will finally spoke.

"How Come?" he asked.

Hannibal stopped and turned to look at Will, his gaze was soft.

"I was waiting for the right time, Will. When you're ready. If I tried something without your consent it would be extremely rude." Hannibal said.

"I'm ready, Hannibal". Will said and looked straight into Hannibal's eyes.

Without saying anything Hannibal approached Will, returning the look as he began stroking Will's face. At that moment, Will closed his eyes and felt Hannibal touch his lips in a soft kiss. A simple touch. Will opened his eyes and found Hannibal looking at him intently. Will had waited a long time and now he was sure that was all he ever wanted. Without wasting any more time he approached Hannibal held his neck and took him in a deep kiss. Hannibal replied with passion, and the kiss became sensuous. Will kept his arms around Hannibal's neck as Hannibal put his arms around Will's back and waist.

Both broke the kiss, which left them with a shortness of breath. Still embraced, they remained looking at each other and touched foreheads. Hannibal interrupted the stillness, taking Will's hand.

"Let's go to the room."

At that moment Will tensed, Hannibal realized and looked at him.

"Am I going too fast?"

Feeling guilt wash over him, Will decided to reveal everything.

"It was a trap Jack and I pitched to arrest you, Freddie Lounds is alive." Will said without being able to look at Hannibal.

"I know" Hannibal said calmly.

"You knew? Why not kill me?" Will now looked at him with incredulous look.

"Because you gave me the greatest proof of love by running away with me, Will. I smelled Freddie Lounds on you and when I asked you to run away with me, I was sure you would refuse, but no, you chose to run away with me. Your heart had already made the choice, my love. So I forgave you." Hannibal said, and his words were laden with tenderness.

Will hugged him strongly, apologizing. Hannibal fondly reassured him, saying it was all part of the past and now they were a family, and that was all that mattered. Will released him and gave him his hand, allowing Hannibal to lead him to the room.

 

Hannibal took Will to his room and quickly starting to cover him in increasingly hot kisses. Soon they were very excited and breathless. Will couldn't keep his hands off of Hannibal, while Hannibal, always skilled, undressed Will and kissed every inch of exposed skin. When Will was completely naked Hannibal broke the kisses and caresses and looked at the beautiful sight in front of him. Even as Hannibal looked at him as if to devour him, Will was oddly unashamed. Something inside of him had awakened and Will knew that the head of this change was his desire for Hannibal. Will had had sex with other men in college, but never had any man had left him so fascinated as Hannibal. Now he realized that his relationship with Alana was innocent and had not passed flirtation, and that the jealousy that he had felt one day was from Hannibal and not from Alana.

Will lay on the bed and with a mischievous look said,

"I think you're overdressed Dr. Lecter."

Completely seduced by this new version of Will in front of him, Hannibal quickly stripped off his clothes, and for the first time in his life, left them on the floor.

 

Will looked at him with an amused smile, that was at the same time malicious.

But Hannibal would pay for his defiance. With that thought in mind he started to kiss Will, starting from the foot where he gave tender kisses and rose to continue kissing his legs and thighs where he took the opportunity to give a few bites. Will excited about the provocations could not contain his moans for Hannibal's satisfaction.

Will's erection was already painful and when Hannibal ran his tongue on the head, Will moaned endlessly and grabbed the sheets. Hannibal continued teasing and licking. Will, now completely undone, started begging. Hannibal, smiling, left his cock, and climbed up a little further, kissing, licking, and biting his belly and nipples where he dedicated a good bit of his time, leaving Will almost mad, and ending with his neck. When he arrived at the mouth, Will gave him a sensual kiss breaking all of Hannibal's strength and resistance.

 

With much effort he pulled away and grabbed the condoms and lubricant from the drawer. He quickly covered his fingers with lube and began preparing Will, who at first was tense but soon became calm, imagining the pleasure he would receive. Despite Will having some experience in this area, Hannibal was by far the most caring man with whom he had slept with. Others had not spent so much time in preparing him, unlike Hannibal, who despite being quite excited did everything at a comfortable pace.

 

When Hannibal prepared to put on the condom, Will interrupted.

"I want to feel you inside me, without any barrier."

Hannibal licked his lips and stroked his fully aroused member, pleased by Will's boldness. He started kissing Will, who moaned into the kiss, and dug his nails into Hannibal's back. Hannibal needed all his self-control to keep quiet, while Will got used to the invasion. It was so good to be inside of Will, how many times he imagined and even dreamed of this moment, but not even the best of dreams could be match the the true feeling.

 

"Please, Hannibal." Will begged him.

Hannibal began to move slowly but soon he accelerated his thrusts as Will placed his legs around his waist and began to scratch his back. Will moaned uncontrollably and his mind went blank, the only thing he felt were the sensations of every thrust. And it was wonderful to see Hannibal just as broken, moaning and looking like he was mad with pleasure. Despite being in a state of ecstasy, he never ceased to kiss and caress Will and Will had,for the first time, felt loved and wanted. He finally reached his climax when Hannibal increased his thrusts as Will shamelessly squeezed around Hannibal's erection and licked his lips. Hannibal began to hit that sweet spot within him repeatedly until the sensations became too much, and Will came untouched. Hannibal came then, releasing a rough groan that had surprised Will. They stayed in that position, Hannibal hugging Will tightly, wishing to stay in that position forever. Suddenly, Hannibal looked at Will, his eyes were full of tenderness.

"I love you, Will."

Will was speechless and without realizing, the tears started flowing from his eyes. Hannibal whipped away his tears and covered his face with kisses.

"Do not cry my love, there is no reason for it now, no more." Hannibal said softly.

"I love you too, Hannibal." Will said, still thrilled.

"I hope this is not the reason for your tears.", Hannibal said playfully, and rolled sideways off of Will.

"Of course not." Will replied laughing, suddenly feeling so light.

Hannibal lay down and pulled Will into his chest, kissing his curls.

"Good night my love, and have beautiful dreams." Hannibal said and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I will." Will replied with a beaming smile on his face. He laid his head on Hannibal's chest, and was immediately surrounded by Hannibal's strong arms, and there, Will found his sleep and his happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Will woke up smiling after a quiet night without any haunting dreams or awful nightmares. As he looked around he realized that he was alone. Hannibal always woke up early; he and Abigail always slept late. However, this morning, when descending the stairs, Will heard laughter and deduced that Abigail had gotten up earlier with Hannibal. Will found them together, preparing a beautiful and plentiful breakfast.  
"Good morning, Abby." Will greeted and kissed her cheek.  
"Abby?” she raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"If you can call me Mom, I have every right to call you Abby. The mother is always right". Will replied jokingly.  
"Mom’s bossy." Abigail pretended to be angry, but then smiled and returned the kiss she received from Will.  
Hannibal watched the enchanting scene. He always thought that after the death of his sister, he would never have a family again and now seeing Will and Abigail together he realized that he had indeed found a family. He had a perfect family, and his family would be able to do anything.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Will came up to him, and grabbed his neck giving him a passionate kiss. His surprise did not last long, and soon he reciprocated with the same intensity. Will broke the kiss and looked him straight in the eyes mischievously.  
"Good morning, Hannibal."  
"Good morning, Will. Did you sleep well?"  
"Very well," Will said still beaming, and facing Hannibal. Hannibal stared back. Then they both remembered the presence of Abigail. Will looked away. Embarrassed and grinning Hannibal said:  
"Sit Will, breakfast is ready."  
Will sat quickly, without the courage to face Abigail. She only looked at him with a satisfied smile.  
The breakfast was typical of an Italian coffee, and many varied and tasty pastries.  
"Wow, I've never seen a table so sweet and inviting" Will said, delighted yet slightly unamused.  
"You offend me, my dear" Hannibal rebuked him.  
"Sorry, I know that in your home everything was always so plentiful and delicious, but this is too much, especially for me, even though I love sweets" Will said in a lightweight apologetically.  
"That's because you haven’t seen the surprise that awaits" Abigail answered in an amused tone.  
Hannibal got up and went to the refrigerator, then came back, carrying a wonderful chocolate cake.  
"I love chocolate cake,” Will said, cheerfully.  
"I know my dear" Hannibal looked at him with a sly expression. Will blushed and held a smile. Abigail watched the happy scene, at last her parents had settled!  
"You'd better eat, because I am crazy ready to attack this delicious cake" Abigail laughed.  
"Who said I'm going to share with you, Abby?" Will feigned annoyance.  
"Please, Mom" she asked shyly.  
"No more jokes children, we have a long day today" Hannibal chastised, pretending to be angry.  
"What are we doing?" Abigail asked curiously.  
"Shopping. You and Will need new clothes after all we are living a new life, and then I want you to know your way around the beautiful city."

Abigail was excited about celebrating her first outing since their arrival. Will stood in thoughtful silence. In the house he felt protected and as strange as it seemed he was happy, but being around the city aroused a fear of being discovered, fear of losing his fragile happiness, his sweet family. Hannibal realized and as if reading his thoughts, he said:  
"It'll be okay Will, do not worry I'll take care of everything"  
Instantly Will was relieved. Hannibal was the one who always knew how to say the right words at the right times. After the conversation ended, the breakfast was more relaxed. Abigail rambled on about what purchases she would make, Will constantly teased, and Hannibal watched them, laughing along.

The clothing purchases were a nightmare for Will. Hannibal would choose several pieces, and Will snapped at all of them.  
"You won’t make me wear this, will you?" Will asked, shockingly.  
"Of course, my dear. You deserve to be treated better, which probably never happened until now." Hannibal answered seriously.  
"You mean you will indulge me?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Surely you will always have the best. I myself will ensure that" Hannibal responded, closing the issue.  
Will seeing that he could not change his mind, decided to appeal.  
"Abigail, did you hear that? I'm being forced to try almost every store, do you not think this is absurd?"  
"Don’t make drama, Mom. Shopping is great and can be really fun."  
"Fun for whom? Only if the two of you like to see me suffer." Will stated, discouraged when looking at the pile of clothes that awaited him.  
"Come on Mom, it will be fun. I would love to see you wearing some of these clothes. I can picture you in them already."

Hannibal watched quietly. He knew Abigail would convince Will, as he gave a gentle sigh and decided to accept.  
"But only on one condition: when I get tired, we go" he decided. Abigail and Hannibal accepted immediately.  
What Will wasn’t able to tell is that he would end up liking being the center of attention between them. First, he paraded shy, but after some time he already gave opinions and was being made to pose. Meanwhile, Hannibal and Abigail were amused to see this new relaxed side of Will and helped him make decisions about what to take.  
Will was speechless with so many bags as they left the store, and these were only for him! Hannibal really was serious when he said he wanted to spoil him. Will was embarrassed, but deep down he felt so special for the attention given to him that he found he enjoyed it.  
Abigail also chose several pieces, while her parents gave their opinions. Hannibal wanted her to choose more modest clothes, but she and Will got together and convinced him to let her take some bolder pieces.  
"I never thought you would be a more conservative father?" Will said when Abigail was changing clothes.  
"I'm just protective of all that is mine, my dear" Hannibal answered with a light kiss on his lips, and Will blushed. There were many people in the store, but Hannibal did not mind their presence. It seemed that the world was just the two of them, and he liked it that way.  
As they walked through the city, once again, Hannibal was surprised that Will reached out to hold his hand throughout the tour. At the beginning, being slightly intimate in the presence of Abigail embarrassed Will, but then he got used to it, and Hannibal held his hand with such affection and security, that he could care less about who was watching. As Hannibal had commented, the city was beautiful, they saw many interesting places, and for each place they passed by Hannibal told a story about the history of the area. Will was impressed with his knowledge and by Abigail expression she was as well.  
They had lunch at a nice restaurant, which was of course, chosen by Hannibal. The food was so delicious; it might have been the best. Will was surprised to see Hannibal being so relaxed. All day he talked and joked in such a spontaneous way that he seemed to be someone else rather than the polished psychiatrist who Will had known. Will realized that this was a new, hidden side to Hannibal, perhaps what he might used to have been. He wondered how sad and lonely Hannibal must have been in his old life. Now he understood his role and the role of Abigail in the life of this man. After the loss of his sister, he had no one, but now he had them all together, as a family. Hannibal was being so gentle and affectionate, Will came to the conclusion that the monster should also have some heart and should have his own way of working.

They returned home late, so Hannibal said that he would prepare dinner. Meanwhile, Will and Abigail were putting their clothes away. Abigail followed him to his own room that was still split from Hannibal.  
"I'm glad to be together," she said.  
"Who says we're together?" Will pretended that he misunderstood.  
"What kind of question is that, Mom? After last night, and how you behaved today as an unmarried couple, enough of this playing innocent" Abigail stared at him.  
"What do you know of last night?"  
"Everything. The way you moaned and screamed. Even though we live far from anyone, I’m sure the neighbors would have complained," she smiled mockingly.  
"Abigail!” Will gasped, “Behave, I do not intend to discuss these things with you. Besides, you're exaggerating, things were not like" Will turned away from her, his face red with shame.  
"Okay mom, I know how shy you are, but I will not say anything, just wanted to say I'm glad my parents are together. I love you both," she said and gave Will’s cheek an affectionate kiss.  
"I love you too, honey," he said, running a hand gently down her face.  
"I think its best if we put everything away before dinner is ready" she said smiling and walked away, leaving Will with his thoughts. Abigail looked really happy, he was happy, everything seemed crazy, but he thought that for the first time he had made the right choice.  
Dinner was a quiet affair; afterward the three went out and decide to walk a bit along the beach. Abigail went before them, playing as happily as a child. They followed close behind, with Hannibal Will embracing and maintaining close. Will never liked much contact, but Hannibal was different, he felt comfortable. It was strange, since before now, they had never had any unnecessary physical contact. Will longed for this, had dreamed of this scene, in fact he'd had a nightmare about it. Living here now he never felt alone, odd that he and Abigail feel at peace with a cannibal killer. Hannibal was right, after everything that had happened, Will was surprised to see he did not care. His only concern now was to be happy and make his family happy.  
It was late when they returned home. Abigail realized that the couple was oblivious to everything that was going on around them. She announced that she was going to watch some TV in her room before going to bed; she kissed both of them, and rose, running up the stairs happily. The day had been perfect.

Hannibal invited Will to take a glass of wine in the library, to that Will had readily accepted.  
They drank in a comfortable silence, and Will meditated and contemplated with this strange feeling of inner peace that he had never felt before. Not realizing Hannibal had risen from his chair, Will returned to his surroundings only when he heard Hannibal play a song he liked.

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more

Hannibal was at his side with his hand outstretched.  
"I give you the honor of dancing with me, Will?" Hannibal asked smoothly.  
Will held his hand and stood up, Hannibal placed his hand on his waist and pulled him closer. Will had no idea how to dance but he could not resist Hannibal.

Hannibal was a great dancer and led him easily.  
"I love this song" Will said quietly.  
"Apparently we have a lot in common, I also like it and I think that it perfectly suits you." Hannibal said, looking deep into his eyes, while Will looked down blushing.  
"Today, was very good day, I had so much fun with Abigail, and the city is really beautiful and the purchases were not so bad." Will beamed warmly.  
"I said you would be spoiled once in a while, you better get used to me wanting the best for you and for Abigail."  
"She seems happy, that is the most important. I am also happy, its just the strangest feeling." Will replied, confused.  
"Will, allow yourself to be happy. You’re the best person I have ever met. You love and care for those who love you so intensely, what's wrong with being different? Those who are different, do they not deserve to be happy? Stop thinking and just feel like yourself. You deserve that at least, and more. "

Will looked at Hannibal and nodded.  
"Ti amo, amore mio." Hannibal gave a passionate kiss to Will’s lips. They kissed intensely for a few minutes until needing to separate for air.  
"What did you say?" Will asked curiously.  
Hannibal laughed.  
"Will, you need to have Italian lessons if you want to live here. Abigail learned while we were in Baltimore."  
"I will not have any problems since I have a private tutor." Will said placing kisses on Hannibal's neck.  
"Now you tell me what you said?"  
"We will go to the room and I will translate for you." Hannibal smirked and pulled Will's hand, Will smiled back and agreed to be led to the bedroom.

A few months later

 

Hannibal was now the chief of surgery at a major city hospital. His new name was Mads Mikkelsen. He also changed the look, still wearing suits but only on a few occasions. Now he wore casual shirts and jeans, of course, he was always still well dressed, hair also was much more casual as well, and at work sometimes he wore glasses.  
Will had been devoted to home and family, now he was running for a teaching post at a kindergarten school. His new name was Hugh Dancy. He was still wearing jeans, but was now more elegant. He also ditched his glasses and his hair was slightly stylized with more defined curls.  
Abigail despite wanting to be a psychiatrist in the beginning fell in love with photography. Postponing her plans to go to college, she set up her studio in the room that Hannibal had left empty, and with the inspiration of such a beautiful city, she was making progress. Her talent for art was evident and tended to make Hannibal proud. Her name was now Abigail Mikkelsen. She didn’t change her first name because no one was looking for her. Her look had not changed much; she cut her hair at shoulder height and wore more relaxed clothing.  
During a Friday night when Hannibal and Abigail prepared dinner, Will arrived shaking with excitement.  
"Guess what?" Will asked gleefully.  
"You did it?" Hannibal asked anxiously.  
"Yes, I start the second. Can you believe they accepted me?"  
"Why would they not accept? You are competent, good looking, and are wonderful with children." Hannibal said in a firm tone.  
"It’s just that there were several other candidates like me, and some even better." Will nudged.  
"You are the best". Hannibal said simply.  
"Why do you want to work with children, Mom?" Abigail asked curiously.  
"I love teaching, and I love children. It will be a new experience and it's better than being morbid all the time, seeing those scenes when I worked with Jack."  
"Morbid? What do we do here? Abigail asked laughing.  
"Art is what we do here Abigail, nothing more." Hannibal answered directly.  
"We clean the world from evil and the rude.” Will said smiling.  
"So that everything is perfect? I agree." she said smiling.  
"Let's have dinner." Hannibal ended.  
Will did not expect any new changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music used in this chapter is "Unforgettable" performed by Nat King Cole, which I think is the face of Hannibal, elegant and beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends here are two more chapters but I have a warning: From now be published without review, I'm just using google translator because I am no longer a beta. Who understand and enjoy the story I'm glad, who does not understand and want to stop reading I appreciate the time you have devoted my story, but please ask do not judge me.

Will got up and took a shower, he felt different. He looked in the mirror, his face clean-shaven now, he had removed every beard as soon as he arrived, Abigail liked saying he looked younger, Hannibal had also approved saying the beard did not suit such a beautiful face. Even looking carefully, Will had found nothing wrong but it felt different, her life had been happy since he ran away with Abigail and Hannibal, but there are days something had changed, strange feeling. He decided to go down and have breakfast with his family after he went to work.  
Will loved his work, the children were restless sleepers and he often came home exhausted but always feeling full and happy to work on something so positive. Today was another day like this, with one exception a new boy named Billy, shy and reserved. Will tried to approach it in class but in vain. He will then decided to take a break and leave Billy to open up and interact naturally. In the interval he was alone and Will approached.

"Can I sit with you?" Will asked.

Billy just shook his head affirmatively.

"Why are not you playing with the other kids?" Will asked watching every change in the boy's expression.  
Without looking at Will, Billy shrugged and said:  
"Nobody wants to play with me."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"No one called me." Billy said sadly.  
He will smiled and ran a hand through the boy's black curls.  
"Maybe they feel ashamed, after all you are young and did not participate in the games in class, maybe they'll think you do not want friendship."  
"Do you think that?" Billy looked at Will curious.  
"I think, how about asking to play with them, I'm sure they would like." Will said softly.  
Billy was sulking again.  
"For that to make friends, so my father will have to change again."  
"His father changes a lot?"  
Billy answered affirmatively with his head.  
"I changed a lot as a child, my father worked in the ports so it was hard to make friends. After I grew up I met a man who told me something I never forgot." Will stopped thinking of something that Hannibal had told him recently.  
"He told me that children who traveled a lot are very lucky."  
Billy looked confused.  
"What? I did not understand."  
He will smiled and continued.  
"They are lucky because they know people and new things every day, and more if they have to leave everything behind they always have friends everywhere, will never be alone, your home is the world and not a city."  
"I had never thought of that." Billy said thoughtfully.  
"So think and make many friends, enjoy all you can and know that when you change let friends forever, imagine when you go to another city to make new friends." Will commented excited, and Billy looked at him smiling.  
Will stood then he said to Billy.  
"Help me to call the other the interval is over." Billy raised more than willing and followed Will.

Will come early for lunch, I hoped to make a neat lunch for your family. To the surprise of Hannibal, Will was a great cook, he was not an expert in the kitchen as Hannibal but he loved to cook mostly for their dogs. Will now cooked for his family but he missed their dogs, I was sure that Alana was taking care of them and it made him more relaxed.  
He was just finishing lunch when Hannibal arrived. Hannibal carried a large box with a big bow. He put the box near the kitchen door and approached Will, he ran his hands around Will's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

"The smell is great." Hannibal said when he broke the kiss Will looking eyes.  
"Good, I'm perfecting think my family deserves." Will answered with hands around Hannibal's shoulder.  
"What's in the box?" he asked curiously.  
"It's a surprise for you." Hannibal said without revealing anything.  
"For me, it's not my birthday." Will was confused.  
"I do not need a special day to give you presents." Hannibal smiled rubbing his nose on Will's nose.  
"You do not get tired of pampering is not it?" Will smiled fun.  
"Never my beloved." Hannibal took another kiss on Will.  
Will broke the kiss.  
"Can I open?" Will asked softly.  
Hannibal smiled.  
"Of course, it's all yours."  
Will approached the box, he looked carefully and when would undo the tie to box move. Will almost fell back and with amazement face he turned to Hannibal.  
"What's in here?"  
"Open'm sure you'll like." Hannibal said with mocking air.  
"Coming from you I have my doubts." Will said softly.  
"Will." Hannibal called.  
"I'm just kidding." Will gave a mocking smile.

Will returned to his task and what was his surprise when he lifted the lid and saw a beautiful puppy dog. Will took the puppy box and turned to Hannibal in tears.

"He's beautiful Hannibal, did not imagine it."  
"I knew I was going to like it." Hannibal said smiling happy with the Will of joy. "I found it when I went to the hospital, I picked it up and took it to the vet. He did all the tests, the puppy is in perfect health. So I took him to a pet shop to be careful and I could bring you knew would make him happier, I know that you miss their dogs, and bought dog would be an offense for you. "  
"It would be the same, you know me well do not even know what to say, is the best gift anyone has ever given me." Will smiled and stroked the head of the puppy, the puppy was melting all in the hands of Will.  
"I hope it improves your mood, lately you have felt so far away." Hannibal said in a distracted way but his eyes were studying Will's face.  
"Sorry Hannibal but do not know what's happening to me, have me strange sense like something was changing in me, in my body." Will responded with confused air.  
Hannibal approached and touched Will's face, stroking gently.  
"Maybe I should do some tests my beloved." Hannibal said worried.  
"Nonsense, I do not feel bad just feel weird. I've always been a little strange, I'm not feeling any pain." Will smiled trying to reassure Hannibal. "After this family now has a new member that I am sure will distract me and give me a lot of work, I will not have time to think about nonsense."  
"Okay but feel bad make all examinations, promises Will?" Hannibal asked, looking straight into her eyes. He will smiled.  
"I promise my love, do not worry." Will gave a soft kiss in Hannibal. "Thank you."

"The family gathered." Abigail said. She had arrived and watched the scene smiling. When Hannibal turned to her, Abigail saw the puppy in the hands of Will.  
"What a beautiful thing Mom, where you get it?" Abigail said euphoric already approaching Will and taking the puppy in his hands.  
"His father found it and decided to give it to me." Will explained.  
"Really dad? I never imagined that would allow dogs at home." Abigail caressed and kissed the puppy.  
"I do not like the idea of hair everywhere but I'm sure that you and Will will take care of it, and will not let him destroy the house." Hannibal said seriously.  
"You can count on me, I'll help Mama. I do not think that with this angel face it will destroy the house, it is much exaggerated dad. In fact it already has a name?" Abigail looked at Will.  
"I thought of Winston, what do you think?" Will asked.  
"I like, what do you think baby Winston?" at that time the pup barked.  
"I think he liked it." Abigail said laughing.  
"Mother, Winston can sleep in my room?"  
"I think that Winston should sleep in the room, Abigail." Hannibal decided.  
"Love it is a puppy and feel alone in such a large room, please let him stay with Abby." Will asked pouting and caressing Hannibal's face.  
"Please let Dad, I promise to take good care of him." Abigail begged.  
"Fine, but no mess, I'll be careful." Hannibal said firmly.  
Will and Abigail, still with the puppy in her hand, hugged Hannibal thanking excited.  
"Now that everything is settled we will have lunch." Hannibal has said moving away.  
"Yes daddy." Will and Abigail responded at once with debauchery and then looked at each other laughing.  
Hannibal looked with distaste, and both Will and Abigail sat in silence but looking at each other in amusement.

That night Hannibal and Will were very willing and even excited, they went hunting together. Abigail went to sleep at a friend's house and the house would be theirs alone. In his new life Hannibal had not left to hunt, sometimes Abigail accompanied him or he was alone. Hunting with Will was very rare, the pattern of Will was only kill the bad unlike Hannibal who killed the rude, and it was much easier to find a rude daily than a criminal. The Hannibal crimes but ceased to be a public art since Hannibal met Will he went on to display his art to get his attention, now together Hannibal did not need to expose your work, your love was with him and everything he created Will was around to enjoy. And as Will appreciate, Hannibal watched enthralled during these months the transformation of a soul tormented by his instincts to the acceptance and pleasure in their true nature. After each display Hannibal, it was always done to surprise and show your love of so raw and morbid way, Will reacted passionately especially if Hannibal was stained with blood, Will grabbed him insane form and wildly kissed, if Hannibal not interrupted and caught him in his arms carrying Will to their room, they end up making love right there in front of the body, those nights were the most ardent. It seemed that their art especially the blood aroused Will and Hannibal felt pleasure and satisfaction that dark side of Will. That night in question was special, the victim was a former Abigail's teacher, who at the time taught to Abigail tortured very psychologically. Will could be selective with their victims but when someone hurt his daughter he became dangerous, what he did tonight is so important, that woman had to pay for what he had done to his daughter, her baby. Hannibal knew that Will would not let the woman get away so he had no trouble convincing Will to participate, hunt together was a great pleasure for Hannibal.

They were in the car waiting, the woman in question lived in a quiet neighborhood, so they did not have to wait long. On time Hannibal got out and entered the house, he had no trouble since during the afternoon he was in the house and had left one of the windows unlocked. Will expect quiet in the car, Hannibal took no more than five minutes to come out carrying a black bag on his back, Will opened the trunk and Hannibal placed the body of the unconscious teacher. They left the place in a pleasant atmosphere of expectation, while Hannibal drove Will asked curiously.

"She gave a lot of work?"  
"She did not even notice my presence, I only saw me when he came near the mirror but it was too late." Hannibal said satisfied.  
"Silent as a cat, my cat." Will smiled and stroked the hair of Hannibal.  
"I'm glad you're here with me at this time Will." Hannibal held a hand to Will and kissed.  
"This woman was very cruel with our daughter, remember how many times Abigail came home upset because of that slut? I'll never let anyone hurt Abby." Will said decided.  
"You're the best mom in the world Will, did not expect another attitude on their part." Hannibal headed but still held fondly Will's hand.  
"Do you really think I'm a good mother? My attitudes with Abby are a result of my love and affection I have for her, I treat it as I think it deserves, in fact every child deserves to be loved and well cared for."  
"Abigail is not a child Will." Hannibal said smiling.  
"I know but since I met Abigail, I feel as if she were a child that needs to be protected."  
"A typical reaction of a mother, a good mother. So Abigail is so happy, now she has a real family. And within a few months I get the impression that it will be even happier." Hannibal said with an air of mystery.  
"What will happen in a few months?" Will wondered curious.  
"Soon you will know my beloved, soon." Hannibal smiled at Will as Will thoughtful reflected the words of Hannibal.

Did not take long to get home, as Will opened the front door, Hannibal opened the trunk and removed the body of the teacher. Soon they came together to hold. Hannibal placed the teacher sitting in a chair and tied his hands and feet. She was beginning to regain his consciousness, Will watched with eyes full of anger.  
"Who are you? What they want from me? I did nothing." she said already taking charge of the situation and beginning to feel fear.  
"We are the parents of Abigail, remember her?" He asked Hannibal enjoying the fear in her eyes that stared.  
"Abigail? I met a lot of girls is hard to remember them all." she said confused.  
"But she remembers, and mostly I remember. I remember how many times my daughter got upset because of his criticism, my daughter always had talent and so aroused much envy even the teacher herself. She even won an exhibition to take photos You, now you remember? It must have been very disappointing to see that her student had more talent than you, and being so young would not be difficult to convince her to abandon the race, right?  
"I'm sorry but I did not do anything, I know that Abigail had talent so even I was quite demanding with it for it to be successful in your career." his wife was beginning to cry.  
"Funny until two minutes you did not even remember Abigail, now suddenly his memory back? A few months ago my daughter was a mediocre artist according to the lady now she is a talented young man? I think we took the wrong woman, my love. " Will looked at Hannibal smiling but her eyes were pure fury. Hannibal knew that Will was going to explode and it would not take, Hannibal thought Will was even more irresistible for those situations.  
The desperate woman with no arguments, now begged for his life.  
Will picked up the biggest and sharpest kitchen knife and approached her, the teacher started screaming terrified.  
"Please release me, I do what you want, please."  
Will began to slowly knife in the woman's face, she trembled and sobbed.  
"I want." Will slid the knife at her neck. "You die." And then he cut her throat from ear to ear woman, and as she lay dying Will dug the knife into his heart, increasing their suffering.  
Hannibal watched everything with great pleasure.  
"I thought I'd play a little more my beloved." Hannibal commented fun.  
"I'm patiently for lamentations, these hoes me tired, I'm tired." Will sighed  
"What matters is that justice has been done to our daughter, I will make a special dish, Abigail will love." Hannibal came to enjoy the sight of a covered Will's blood, Will spent ensaguentada hand on Hannibal's face and took a deep, sensual kiss. Hannibal lost control and deepened the kiss, invading Will's mouth with his tongue, but the kiss did not take, Will walked away from Hannibal feeling nauseous. He will put his hand in his mouth and ran to his room to get in the bathroom he vomited all over dinner. Before long, Hannibal appeared.  
"Are you okay my beloved?" Hannibal asked worriedly.  
"It must have been something I ate at work, probably too many sweets." He will smiled embarrassed.  
Hannibal took him by the hand and led him to the bed.  
"Lie down a bit I'll make some tea, okay?" Hannibal ran a hand through Will's face, Will melted in touch, then nodded his head.

Hannibal did not take long and soon returned with a tea. He handed to Will as Will drank tea Hannibal stroked her back.  
"You need to rest, I will stay here, tomorrow I'll take care of the flesh." He will smiled at him and finished his tea in silence.  
Hannibal Will undressed and put him in bed. Hannibal soon removed his own clothes and lay down next to Will. Will he drew closer, Will laid her head on Hannibal's chest, his favorite sleeping position while Hannibal stroked her curls.  
"Sleep my beloved, everything will be fine." Hannibal said quietly, tea already taking effect and Will felt sleepy until he fell asleep.

When Will woke again it was dawn. He got up and went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror when his appearance was tired. Will it still felt strange, but what frightened him was that he had nausea sense of blood, he always felt excited when kissed and even had sex with Hannibal when they were covered in blood that night but he felt only sick with the idea the taste of blood.  
Then he remembered a classmate said, Will had vomited a few times but he had not mentioned it to Hannibal, Will did not want to worry about Hannibal and then the man was so protective about him and his health and Will thought should be just an evil being unimportant, perhaps because of the drastic changes that had happened in his life, escape and build a family with a cannibal killer.  
But what his colleague said he came out of his head, in a distracted way he asked if Will was pregnant, Will thought absurd and laughed denying the possibility, the colleague was not convinced and offered a pregnancy test, Will kept in her purse and forgotten but now afraid he decided to take the test. A few minutes later the shocking truth, the test came back positive.  
Also open mouth and stopped in the middle of the bathroom, Will's mind was the thousand, almost going crazy. How could this happen? and fair to him, why? so many questions, so many uncertainties.  
Hannibal approached a Will property and hugged him from behind, squeezing her belly fondly.  
"I'm expecting a baby." Will's voice came softly.  
"I know Will, will be fine, we'll be fine my love." Hannibal said softly and continued stroking Will's belly.


	6. Chapter 6

Will woke up late but feeling rested when he looked at the clock that stood beside the bed already marked eleven. Will turned and further wrapped in the blanket, he did not want to get up and if he could he could stay longer in bed, it was Saturday meant no classes, he was free all day, but probably would have Hannibal on duty at the hospital. Unfortunately that however confused and worried Will was with her pregnancy, and even with his irresistible urge to spend the day in bed, Will was hungry. Thinking now more calm Will realized his appetite had increased as well as their willingness to throw up after every meal.  
Will while pondering your changes, Hannibal entered the room with a tray filled with fruits, cheeses, breads and juices.  
"Good morning my beloved, you must be hungry." Hannibal put the tray on the bed and placed a soft kiss on Will's lips.  
"You guessed my thoughts my love, I'm starving." He will sat on the bed and started eating some grapes.  
"I'm always trying, but with a baby in her womb was not hard to guess that he was hungry." Hannibal sat next to Will and began to stroke his curls while Will devoured a piece of cheese.  
"How did I know of my pregnancy?" Will looked curious to Hannibal.  
Hannibal smiled.  
"Her smell changed my angel, was sweeter." it was time for Will smile.  
"You and your habit of sniffing me." Will joked, Hannibal stroked his face.  
"But that was not what made me suspicious, your taste changed last week to serve a dish that had already done for you in my house in Baltimore, you think different tastes but I have not changed the recipe. Then he sick with coffee, you love coffee. Not to mention how much you have slept and never seems to be enough. And his mood changed too drastically, you are often in a good mood and suddenly you're sad, remember the last movie you watched together with Abigail?'ve finished crying, I know that you are sensitive my beloved but never seen you cry before until Abigail was impressed. "  
"The end of the film was very sad Hannibal." Will defended.  
"You were sobbing Will, I had to make you some tea." Hannibal replied quickly.  
"I may have exaggerated, but I needed to cry, stuck with me."  
"I know my angel is natural, pregnancy messes with the body and especially with the emotional, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Hannibal said softly.  
"I could never imagine that he could bear a child, although deep down I think everything pointed to it, both mentally and physically." Will paused thoughtfully.  
"And what clues you had Will?" Hannibal watched curiously.  
"Physically I'm not as masculine as you for example, my face is smoother and my penis is smaller than average, many men who became pregnant had the same body type as me. I always felt a lot of attraction to men, and never had any desire to be active with them, I feel very happy to be passive in sex, feel safe and complete when I'm with a man. "  
"But he felt something for Alana, did not feel?"  
"I had a few relationships with women, I had much more casual encounters with men. Today I know that women who have listed me especially with Alana were just to feel stable. Women to have that maternal instinct inspire me confidence and care, different from men . I could never feel stable with a man, although like men. "  
"Do you need a mother Will not a wife, Alana was protective of you so you clung to her."  
"I do not need more of Alana, nor a mother. I now have a man who protects me and cares for me, and complete me physically and emotionally." Will laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder.  
"I'm glad you noticed that my beloved, I always knew we were compatible in every way, as soul mates, you'll never need to look for stability with someone else, will always be here." Hannibal gave a kiss on Will's curls.  
"Are you happy about it?" Will asked quietly.  
"I am very happy my angel, I never thought I would have a child. Being with you has always been everything I wanted but have a child with you Will is perfection." Hannibal said looking into Will's eyes.  
"Did Abby will like the news? I hope she does not get jealous." He will sighed.  
"She'll love, Abigail is above such nonsense, it will be a big sister." Hannibal ended the question and went back to watching Will now beginning to eat the strawberries.

They spent the day together, walking along the beach holding each other. Hannibal took the weekend to take care of Will, he knew the news of the pregnancy was startled Will, I wanted to soften the impact of the maximum disclosure. This pleased Will, who spent the most peaceful day. Abigail did not arrive in the late afternoon.  
Hannibal prepared meat teacher and Will and Abigail's surprise, a plate in the shape of roses was dedicated to two.  
"What a beautiful Dad, you're an artist." Abigail exclaimed delighted.  
"This time you overcame my love." Will commented satisfied.  
"Thanks, I'm glad you pleased both my family." Hannibal was proud.  
"The meat is delicious." Abigail said.  
"I think your father found a use for that bitch." He will smiled and winked at Hannibal.  
"They're talking about who?" Abigail was curious.  
"From Mrs. Smith, remembers her dear?" Will asked mocking way.  
"I do not believe Mom, I did not even remember it anymore." Abigail started laughing.  
"His mother did not forget." Hannibal smiled at Will.  
"Of course not, I mistreated you, no one mistreats my daughter and I left unpunished." Will said seriously.  
"What a super mother I have, incidentally super parents, like that'll be spoiled." Abigail joked.  
"Certainly Abigail but do not worry pampering are well divided from now." Hannibal commented mysterious.  
"What you mean?" she asked puzzled.  
Will took a deep breath and then said.  
"I'm expecting a baby."  
Abigail gaped, Hannibal watched curiously as Will looked at her apprehensive.  
"I knew there was something wrong, I do not believe I'm going to have a brother, that's wonderful." she said excitedly.  
"So you liked the news?" Will was hesitant.  
"Of course Mom, I love children and have always wanted brothers, I'm sure will be a great sister."  
"It will certainly be my dear, your mother will need help with pregnancy, Will is still in shock at the news." Hannibal took Will's hand.  
"Because Mommy? I always thought it could happen."  
"Because he thought that Abby? I never felt it to be different, at least I had never thought of that." Will commented curious.  
"You're different mother, since we know you always protected me and cared for me motherly way, Dad also took care of me but differently. I was a stranger unrelated to you, yet his instinct was to welcome me as a mother, I've read about men act in a maternal way but these men in question became mothers with time, so well acted, it is their nature. " Abigail said.  
"It's natural that you never noticed this behavior or thought about this Will, I always put people and their interests first even before you. Before you know Will you not know a lot of things about yourself." Hannibal said.  
"I just learned to know me after I met you Hannibal and you also Abby, you changed my life." He will smiled at them both and ran a hand through his stomach. "And I think it will change even more."  
"It will be better for my beloved, it will change our lives." Hannibal smiled back and Abigail agreed smiling at them.

After Hannibal dinner was in the room teaching Abigail to play the harpsichord, while Will was resting on the couch with Winston at his side. Will watched as Hannibal patiently explained in detail the lesson, Abigail listened attentively. Hannibal despite loving was a demanding teacher and always demanded perfection, but Abigail was smart and learned quickly often impressing your teacher. Will looked at them fascinated realizing for the first time as Hannibal and Abigail understood each other perfectly, they behaved even as father and daughter and anyone that did not previously know them think they shared the same blood, such is the similarity of personality and temperament. Now living together Will had noticed Hannibal features at Abigail. Often Abigail had shown coolness and indifference to some people, at other times she displayed a natural charm when he wanted to manipulate someone, but independent of these behaviors Abigail was always sincere and loving with her family, she sometimes was irritated by some orders or the pleased to get something but behind that behavior Will saw her love for her parents, I really had not accepted them. Will suspected that Abigail had changed during the time he lived with Hannibal in Baltimore, even loving and seeing Abigail as a mother, will know that actually Abigail had not changed but accepted what she always was, Will wondered if he was like Hannibal and Abigail, it would have destroyed not long ago but today it did not matter, however be like your family would really proud, now he belonged there somewhere and someone.  
Will lost in thought did not even notice that the class was over, Hannibal and Abigail invited to the balcony.  
Abigail sat in a chair, Hannibal sat on the network and the Cabela Will lay on your lap. The weather was cool and had many stars. Hannibal said that as a child he liked to study about the stars, curious Abigail started asking questions and inspired Hannibal went on to talk about the moon and the stars. Will and Abigail listened closely and were impressed as Hannibal knew so much about it the way Hannibal knew a lot about almost everything. That was one of the things that attracted Will in relation to Hannibal, it was so cultured, so interesting and so safe. With each day Will was even more passionate about Hannibal, looking at him at that moment he wished his son had the same qualities of the father, but it would be perfect.  
They talked for almost an hour until Hannibal said it was late. The three went back inside, Hannibal said he would check your email before going up to the room, Will kissed him and said he would wait in the room, Abigail said she was going to watch some TV.  
When Will got to his room, Abigail came close behind. She sat next to Will in bed.  
"Are you happy mother?" Abigail asked curiously.  
"Very happy, I always thought it would be a good dad now have to do everything to be a good mother, but I'm too scared." He will smiled embarrassed.  
"Why are you afraid? You're a great mom." Abigail smiled.  
"I'm really? Before I met you I thought it would be a great father but when I met wonder you constantly if I am the best for you, if I have done everything I can to make you happy. Being a father and mother is not easy, always with doubts , many questions. And now I have another child, never been pregnant, never took care of a baby, I'm scared. " Abigail started laughing.  
"Do not laugh Abigail, really." Abigail stopped laughing and tried to be serious all costs.  
"I am all the time hungry, sick, tired, crying, angry. Imagine when I'm fat, with breasts swollen and leaking milk? Not to mention the time of birth, I've read absurd things, I'm scared to death." Will looked so desolate that Abigail embraced and kissed on her cheek.  
"We will always be here Mom, all the while beside him mainly in childbirth." Abigail looked at him then said. "Dad would never leave you even when it was fat to nine months, I love you." Will smiled  
"Thank you dear, I needed to hear that. I never thought that pregnancy would make me so insecure, but do not intend to let his father escape so easily." The two began to laugh.  
"It's too late Abigail and her mother needs to rest." Hannibal said softly watching the door their joy. Abigail took another kiss on Will and lifted, she came close to Hannibal and also kissed his cheek.  
"Sleep tight and my beloved." she said goodbye. They were watching her.  
"She's wonderful Hannibal, I hope our baby to be like her." He will got up and walked over to Hannibal.  
"Is it going to be our best." Hannibal pulled Will's waist and hugged him.  
"I'm so tired." He will whispered.  
"Let's go to the bed." Hannibal took his hand and led him to the bed. Will sat as Hannibal the stripped after Hannibal undressed and lay down beside Will in bed. Will laid his head on Hannibal's chest and looked thoughtful. Hannibal realizing the tension pressed a little more his arms around Will.  
"Everything will work out my love, I will always be here." Hannibal whispered.  
"I know you love me." He will smirked.  
"You as well as beautiful is still smart." Hannibal smiled back stroking Will's face.  
"I am the complete package, you are a lucky man Doctor Lecter." He will kissed him.  
"I know but enough talk, time for bed, good night my sweet." Hannibal took another kiss.  
"Yes Dad, good night." Will went back to bed.  
"You and Abigail are terrible examples for the baby." Hannibal said seriously and Will chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks after finding out she was pregnant, Hannibal invited Will to sail. He will was excited he loved surfing, and now in Hannibal company your ride would be even better. They would go out in the evening, Abigail would spend the night at a friend's house, so the tour would be the two. Hannibal prepared everything and when it came time Will came across a beautiful boat waiting for you.  
I left and then Will felt at home, free. The sea was calm, eyes closed in the boat's bow, Will savored the moment. He did not even notice Hannibal approaching, he only felt her arms involved in a tight embrace. They stood for a long time embraced watching the sea. Until Hannibal invited him to dinner, Will was surprised to see the table prepared, Hannibal had prepared lasagna favorite Will plate. They dined in the middle of that wonderful view, Will felt relaxed, since I knew I was pregnant his days and nights were of tension because of the unknown. But that night everything seemed different, magical. To finish dinner, Hannibal invited him to dance under the moonlight, Will had learned to like dancing which was not difficult with a partner like Hannibal, all he did was always in a unique and perfect way and that night was not unlike the moon was wonderful. Will Hannibal held her tighter as he felt Hannibal away suddenly Hannibal knelt in front displaying an alliance of diamonds.  
"Will you are the only person who saw me and accepted me as I am and the one that I wanted from the first moment we met, we connected. I know that nothing can separate us but would like to legalize our love, will you marry me ? " Hannibal asked.  
Will was in shock but his eyes said he was assessing the situation.  
"I knew it is a romantic man Doctor Lecter?" Will smiled fun.  
"I was always just had not found the right person to show my romanticism." Hannibal smiled back.  
"Really? An alliance of diamonds? Needed it?  
"I am a traditional man Will, a gentleman, never give you less than you deserve. I bought the more discreet because I knew that you would like nothing too exaggerated, although love to have bought something more to your height."  
"That was more discreet? I do not want to see the store you bought it." Will was still smiling.  
"Not For Sale was made exclusively for you. But enough to discuss it, Will you go or not to marry me?" Hannibal hoped still on his knees.  
"I will take care of me as it has done so far?"  
"I promise to take care of you and our family in the best possible way. And I promise to also protect them from everything and everyone with my life." Hannibal said looking into Will's eyes. Will knew that Hannibal was sincere, his eyes were starting to get teary.  
"I accept."  
Hannibal stood up and hugged Will kissing him deeply.  
"I never thought I would be so happy, and that one day would have a husband and children." Will said as he broke the kiss.  
"I intend to make you even happier my beloved." Hannibal promised still embracing the Will. They spent the night on the boat, it was the most romantic night Will's life.

The wedding was simple, married only in the office with the presence of Abigail, a few friends of Will's work and some of Hannibal's work. Hannibal wanted to do a big party but wanted something discreet Will he feared that got too exposed, another reason was his inability to socialize but Will never admit it though Hannibal knew. Will was elegant with a white suit embroidered all that Abigail helped him choose, Hannibal was wearing a dark blue suit. Although not a formal marriage and many were both happy guests and Will could not contain his excitement when he said yes to the man she loved. Hannibal was also different looking more youthful and radiant, in turn Abigail not stop smiling seeing the happiness of their parents for the first time feeling that now they were a real family.  
A breakfast was made at their house, something simple but tasteful Hannibal had arranged everything personally. The atmosphere was relaxed and cheerful, all had fun and satisfaction of Hannibal he realized that Will was relaxed. Without realizing Will was being pulled by the hand and being in the arms of Hannibal.  
"How do you feel being Mr. Dancy-Mikkelsen?" Hannibal asked.  
"I love being Mr. Dancy-Mikkelsen but love much rather be Mr. Graham-Lecter." He will replied smiling. Hannibal did not resist and gave an affectionate kiss on Will then held him at that moment Hannibal realized that even with everything he had never been so happy in his life, the love of Will he be able to do anything.

 

Five months later

When Will came home he was leaving footprints throughout the house, her bag was dropped on the table in the living room, his coat was in the chair, his shoes around the room while Will collapsed on the couch, he was exhausted. With a tummy five months, more and more crazy changes in your body, every time Will came home from work he just wanted to rest until dinner time. Despite so many changes Will was pleased with his work, all his friends at school were happy with her pregnancy, the children were even more affectionate and curious with their current situation, they said crazy things. Billy had asked if the baby could hear everything they were talking and Will said yes, very clever he added, "so when he was born he will not need to study as he hears all classes." Will laughed and then explained that the baby was still small and did not understand what he heard and so when he had the age of Billy he would need to go to school, face when he realized Billy was lovely. Will was still smiling at the thought when Hannibal arrived.

"With such a beautiful smile, it should be special." Hannibal said smiling and kissed Will.  
"Very special." Will smiled back.  
"Who is it? Someone to care? Hannibal provoked.  
"Certainly, it's lovely." Will rejected the challenge. "I was thinking of Billy."  
"The new kid? How it goes? It won its attention it should be extra special."  
"Billy is doing very well, he has made friends with everyone in the class. He is intelligent and very sensitive, he was the first to notice that something was different with me."  
"I hope to meet you one day, and the other kids how they reacted?"  
"Okay, but I have to endure a lot of questions from the most curious even the most embarrassing." He will smiled embarrassed.  
"Children are always very smart and curious about everything especially the pregnancy, you will get used and when our son to see you pregnant, you will know what to answer." Hannibal sat next to Will and began stroking his belly, he never tired of playing Will's belly.  
"Who says we have another child? With these symptoms do not know if I want another." He will sighed and laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder.  
"I know it's not easy for you my love, but I also know you would love a big family."  
"You have no right to know me so well Dr. Lecter." Will looked at Hannibal smiling.  
"Of course you have it is my Will complement, but do not worry you always surprise me." Hannibal pulled him into a kiss, a loving kiss. After a few seconds the kiss was broken and Hannibal said.  
"His feet are swollen."  
"Try to master a class of twenty children and a belly five months."  
"I do not think you should take leave?"  
"Please Hannibal no, I could not spend all day doing nothing, can be tiring but I love what I do."  
"Okay but I will make you a massage." Hannibal sat at the feet of Will and began to massage. Will looked at him amazed.  
"What is wrong?"  
"You, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, sitting on the floor massaging my feet. I never imagined it, and look how great I am imagining things."  
"I think you dear Will, have not realized it do anything for you and your well being, anything."  
"Good, then maybe to relax you could tell me a story." Will commented mocking.  
"Which do you prefer?" Hannibal asked quietly.  
"Really? What is my problem? You must know a lot of old stories, Greek mythology and many others. Interesting but I prefer another kind of story to unwind, something scarier doubt you know something.  
"What will you Dracula, Frankenstein, The Phantom of the Opera, The Picture of Dorian Gray, or something else?"  
Will looked shocked.  
"Have you read this kind of story? I do not think like these books."  
"Deception your angel when I was young I read all the classic horror and more knew all the local legends of Lithuania. My sister and I were fascinated by this kind of book I read to her every night before bed. I still have these books but never read "  
"You were already gloomy Dr. Lecter, I also loved those books. It is not only you who is surprised"  
"I did not say that we completed? The surprise is always exciting. So you've decided that history prefer?"  
"I love all of them but I would like you to tell me some legend of Lithuania, made me curious."  
"I think I have a perfect legend for you, one of my favorites. It's about a man who made a pact with the Devil." Hannibal said softly.  
"Sounds interesting, I'm curious." Will commented anxious.  
"It's a very ancient legend and they say really happened." Hannibal said seriously and Will gave an amused smile.  
While Hannibal began his Will history watched him, he loved hearing Hannibal talking a pleasure he realized feel from the time of his therapy but now as a couple it could use without an appointment, and Hannibal did not disappoint the legend was undoubtedly surrounding something he would choose to tell, this man was really perfect for him.  
Will was involved with the story to the delight of Hannibal, when he realized Will tense and stroke her belly, Hannibal was alarmed for a second until Will opened a big, beautiful smile.  
"That was my beloved, a problem?"  
"I moved, our baby move." Will could not stop smiling, feel your child move for the first time was exciting, I knew that was normal but the feeling was amazing only a mother could understand. Hannibal touched her belly and when the baby kicked again, he saw a different Hannibal, his face was smooth with no reserves and a happy smile came over his face.  
"I think you have a new fan Doctor Lecter, apparently he also likes their stories." Will joked.  
"I hope so, I intend to read many stories to him or her."  
"For him, it will be a boy." Will corrected.  
"How can I be so sure my love?" Hannibal continued stroking Will's belly.  
"I do not know but I feel it will be a boy and will be like his father." Will looked lovingly into the eyes of Hannibal, Hannibal took her hand and placed a tender kiss.  
"I do not care if you like her mother, is beautiful and unique."  
"You two do not get tired of dating?" Abigail came and kissed each other. "What are these guys? Something happened?"  
"Your brother just move, and the kicks will be a very naughty boy." Hannibal said.  
"That's cool, I also want to feel." Abigail went to the couch and began stroking the belly of his mother. When the baby kicked her beamed.  
"That's amazing."  
"I think Abby, five months waiting for this I can not believe, everything became more real." He will was very happy.  
"I just do not understand a thing, who said it will be a boy? Can be a girl with me." Abigail said.  
"Your mother sure you will be a boy."  
"Really? How do you know mommy?" Abigail looked at the curious Will.  
"I do not know where it comes from so sure, but I know it will be a boy my dear."  
"If your mother says is sure to be, Will is very perceptive." Hannibal smiled at the two.  
"So what is his name? We must choose." Abigail asked.  
"I've already decided but you will not know until after he was born, it is a surprise." said Will.  
"Mom Account, will not endure another four months." pleaded Abigail.  
"There's no point insisting Abby, I will not tell."  
"Okay, Mom, but know that I will find out." Abigail promised.  
"And you do not want to know?" asked Will to Hannibal.  
"Of course I want, but I respect his decision. I'm sure it will be a beautiful name, I trust you." Hannibal gave a kiss on Will's belly, the baby kicked right away.  
"I think he'll be your daddy pace, just hope endure." Abby started laughing while Will rubbed her belly.

Will woke up sweaty and will, at his side Hannibal slept quiet. Will began stroking his bare chest of Hannibal he loved the hair on his chest, Hannibal moved but did not wake up Will smiled and started down his hand. The Hannibal's cock was soft Will then started stroking the member firm but gentle way, when the penis began to harden Will put it all in your mouth savoring the base to the tip, Hannibal moaned softly and opened his eyes.  
"Will you supposed to be sleeping, what time is it?"  
"It's three in the morning and I'm not Hannibal sleep, want sex I want you to fuck me now." Will said then returned to suck Hannibal.  
"Will had sex twice before bed is not enough for you?" Hannibal was now fully awake.  
"I do not know what happens to me Hannibal, but I want almost all the time must be that his habit of sleeping naked." Will licked his lips maliciously.  
"This is my love excuse, the last time I came home from work you grabbed me and even had time to get to the room just having sex in the kitchen, even though Abigail arrived late that night." Hannibal replied smiling.  
"I think that regular doctor Lecter you get so sexy underwear actually think this is the only symptom of being pregnant that's nice, I never felt so much desire in my life." Will started kissing Hannibal's chest.  
"Liar from the first time we had sex you do not let me go over, I always thought you were hot but I never imagined it was a volcano." Will took a bite and moaned Hannibal.  
"It seems that you are a Hannibal holy, just Abby out for you to come grab me never imagined it would be so fiery Doctor Lecter. No way you're loving this situation is not it? You're a doctor knew this would happen. Do not tell me who did not like being woken up so endearing way. "  
"Of course I liked knows I'm crazy about you, you say I am fiery but you have no idea how much." Hannibal caused.  
"So enough talk and prove me." Hannibal sat down and pulled Will in a wet open mouth kiss. He will melted into the kiss as they parted they were both breathless. Wasting no time Will climbed into Hannibal's lap and bent penis in his moaning softly.  
"You know what's better about having sex early in the morning? Need not waste time on preparation." He will smiled mocking and Hannibal stared at him with malice.  
Will liked to be mastered but he also liked to have sex in this position, being on he controlled the movements making Hannibal moaning uncontrollably other reason was to be observed by Hannibal, Will moved displaying sensually while Hannibal ate at him with eyes.  
Will rode Hannibal slowly teasing him, but Hannibal was impatient mad with provocation and without hesitation he sat on the bed shaking hips of Will and increased the pace, Will screamed every time Hannibal hit his sweet spot and he did it without stopping, I will knew it would not last long and seconds later he came. Hannibal Will feeling tighten around his penis came soon after and both fell into bed exhausted. They stayed like that for a while until Hannibal Will turn lying beside him, he got up and went to the bathroom minutes later he returned with a damp towel and wiped Will I ever closed my tired eyes. Then he lay down next to Will and hugged him from behind to.  
"I think now you are ready to sleep in my love." Hannibal said softly in his ear.  
"More than ready, good night Hannibal." Will replied sleepily.  
"If you need help just call me." Hannibal completed.  
"It's the same bastard Dr. Lecter." Will smiled with his eyes closed.  
"At your disposal." Hannibal smiled giving one last kiss on Will's face and acaricando your tummy to sleep.


End file.
